beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Twin Nemesis
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the BG-07 Random Layer Collection Vol. 7 in September 2017 and was later released as a Booster in Japan on January 27th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Twin Nemesis is an Attack Type Layer that features an overall elliptical design, akin to the Flash Metal Wheel from Metal Fight Beyblade. One side of the Layer features a face, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Nemesis, Greek Goddess of Revenge. As part of the God Layer System, Twin Nemesis features a gimmick; the Layer can be set in two different modes, Smash Mode and Upper Mode. In Smash Mode, the primary point of contact is a downward slope, meant for Force Smash. While the intended Force Smash can occur, the effect is inconsistent and is liable to Destabilizing the Twin Nemesis Combination instead of the opponent. In Upper Mode, the primary point of contact is an upward slope, meant for Upper Attack. Due to the height of the Layer, the opponent’s Layer is likely to contact the slope which will tilt and Destabilize the opponent’s Combination, reducing their Stamina and increasing their risk of Bursts from the recoil of Twin Nemesis’ elliptical shape. Of the two modes, Upper Mode has greater success. To compensate for the recoil, Twin Nemesis features tall teeth and the Upper Mode can mitigate excessive recoil and subsequent Self-Burst risk. Furthermore, the design of the gimmick focuses weight towards the perimeter, granting the Layer high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and subsequent Stamina. As such, Twin Nemesis is ideal for Attack Combinations with mobile Tips with high Stamina such as Accel or Iron. Use in Attack/Stamina Combinations Twin Nemesis can be put to use in the Attack Combination Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Accel/Zephyr/Iron/Atomic/Revolve/Trans. The Destabilizing properties of Twin Nemesis drains the opponent’s Stamina and the recoil gives the chance to Burst the opponent as well. Attack potential is increased by the heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 and the mobility of Accel/Zephyr/Iron/Trans. If the Combination does not Burst the opponent, it can Out-Spin the opponent through the Stamina of the Layer, the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc, the Life After Death of the Glaive/Cross Frame, and the Accel/Zephyr/Iron/Atomic/Revolve/Trans Performance Tip. Overall Takara Tomy's Twin Nemesis has high Upper Attack and Burst Attack potential, the former of which is difficult to defend against, allowing it to defeat Combinations that other Layers such as Legend Spriggan and Sieg Xcalibur may have difficulty against. However, with the release of the Cho-Z Layer System, Twin Nemesis is too light to remain competitive. As such, Takara Tomy's Twin Nemesis is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * BG-07 Random Layer Collection Vol. 7 - 05: Twin Nemesis * B-102 Twin Nemesis 3Hit Ultimate Reboot * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 06: Twin Nemesis 1'Hit Wedge Gallery Takara Tomy LayerTwinNemesis.png|Twin Nemesis (Official Image) Twin Nemesis (RLC 7 05 Ver).png|Twin Nemesis (Random Layer Collection Vol. 7 05) Twin Nemesis (B-125 06 Ver).png|Twin Nemesis 1'Hit Wedge (B-125 06) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy